Aftershock
'Aftershock Part I '''is the opening two-part episode of ''Power Rangers Rescue Force. Synopsis Five teenagers are chosen by the 5 pieces of the circle of unity to become power rangers. Plot Part 1 The Show begins with a girl narrating about an artifact known as the Circle of Unity that was split into 6 pieces that were sent around the world to choose those who are worthy enough to hold its power. Every time a person is chosen, their DNA will be attached to the piece until their mission has been completed. The power is passed on from person to person. Now starting his junior year in high school, Ray Jordan is looking for a fresh start as he returns to his hometown of Westerville, North Carolina after leaving for Minnesota when he was 13. He is hoping to rewrite his story and life and turn a new leaf. On his way to school, he runs into his old friend Tony Stewart. They start to talk about their past. Tony tells Ray that weird things have been going for a while now. He says that some people have been acting strange. He says that the principal of Wesley High, their school, has disappeared without a trace. They continue to walk to school and go to the gymnasium for a school assembly. The vice principal announces that she will take the original principal place until he is found. She also announces that a man named Donovan Cosgrave will take her place as vice principal. Ray and Tony rushing to class as they are already running late. They are then confronted by vice principal Cosgrave, and he takes them to his office because they are tardy for class. He tells them that there will be some changes to the school, and new rules at the school that must be followed. He then sends them back to class and the camera pans over Cosgrave to show two shadows appear behind him with two different body shapes. The two are in class and Ray is confronted by a girl, and she introduces herself. Tony says that she is Wendy, his sister. Tony says the reason Ray didn’t know about her is because when Tony’s parents split up, his sister lived with their mother for a while and Wendy chose to live with him and his father afterwards. Tony and Ray decides to ride the bus and one of the school jocks (Curtis) tries to flirt with Tony’s sister (who tells him to leave her alone), and Tony goes and tells Curtis to leave her alone. Curtis pushes him and tries to throw a punch and Ray is hit but punches Curtis in the nose. Curtis falls to the ground. Tony gets back up and jumps up to fight Curtis as Curtis gets back up. Wendy tries to hold Tony back until the principle came on the bus and brakes the fight up. Curtis is suspended, while Ray, Tony, & Wendy have afterschool detention for two weeks. From a secret base, two people are seen watching the teens through a crystal ball. One of the people says that “These three are the ones that we’ve been looking for.” Another voice then says, “The pieces will be the judge of that.” The other voice says, “The pieces will choose them, they are worthy. You’ll see sooner or later.” The next day, the three are attending detention and become affiliated with two other students, Jane Winston & Don Thomas, that were in detention for spray paints on a teacher’s car. All of a sudden, the lights begin to flicker and then the lights burst. The teacher watching over them goes to see what the issue was, then a bloodcurdling scream is heard by the group and everyone starts to panic. Ray calms everyone down enough for them to escape the building. They are then confronted by a group of drones led by a monster. The drones, which are later called storm drones, attack the group and the teens try to fight them of. Then they are saved by a light that transports them to the secret base that was shown earlier. They are confronted by a girl, Liz, about their age who tells them that they have been chosen to be the Rescue Force Power Rangers. The group, of course, doesn’t believe her and then a boy, Langston, comes out and explains to them that they can save the world and the ones they love. The group agreed to try to become Rangers. The Rangers then go to a hospital where the monster, Gondor, and the drones are attacking. The Rangers try to work together, but they continue to mess up and give up. But Ray continues to fight as the others try to convince him to give up. The Rangers then retreated back to the base. The four give their morphers back as they no longer want to be Rangers. But Ray goes back to the monsters to continue to fight, and challenges Gondor one-on-one. Ray puts up a good fight, but Gondor is too much for him. Gondor is about to finish Ray. Part 2 Ray is about to be slayed by Gondor until Gondor and the storm drones vanished. Then it Gondor appears in a fortress surrounded by storm drones and 3 mysterious figures. One of the figures (Toxico) tells Gondor not to destroy the red ranger. Saying that they could use the red ranger to turn the ranger against his friends who “abandoned” him. They also want him to retrieve the other 4 pieces of the Circle of Unity and also give them his. Ray returns to the base and is confronted by Liz and Langston who fussed at him for going out on his own. Liz then walks off, disappointed in Ray for his stubbornness. Ray goes after her and talks to her on the balcony. Liz talks about how her brother’s stubbornness cursed them to never leave the base. After Ray leaves the base, he is confronted by one of the figures (the Sentress) that explains the situation at hand. She tries to convince Ray to help her, but he refuses. The Sentress gives Ray one day to change his mind, or he’ll regret it. Later on, Liz tries to convince Langston to give Ray and the others one more chance. He then gives them one more chance, and they watch to see if the team will reunite. Ray then goes home and is confronted by Tony & Wendy. They both apologize for not helping Ray and wanted to become Power Rangers again. He forgives them and then hears a knock on the door. Jane and Don are there and apologize as well. They then go to the base to get their morphers back. Ray then plans to set up The Sentress. The Sentress, Gondor, and the Storm Drones then confront Ray after leaving the base, and Ray agrees to help her and gives her his piece. Ray back away as The Sentress discovers an explosive under the piece. It then explodes, wounding The Sentress. The other Rangers then come out from hiding and morph. The Sentress retreats while Gondor sends the drones to attack the rangers. The rangers defeat the drones and blast Gondor with their Matrix Blaster. The third figure (Not yet revealed) sends a bug down to bite Gondor to make him grow. Liz then sends the rangers their Rescue zords to make the Rescue Force Megazord. They defeat Gondor, who then retreats back to the fortress. The third figure then punishes Gondor for being defeated. The figure comes out of the shadows to reveal himself to be, vice principle Cosgrave. He then says that he’ll be keeping a close eye on them and says that one of them will eventually join their side. Cast * to be added Notes * This is the first Power Rangers joint project between INTV Productions and Saban Entertainment. * PRRF is the pet project of Jay Walker, Cole Drexler, and Joe Drexler. Walker and Haim Saban where having a conversation during an interview between the two. Walker said that he would like to work with Saban to not only work with the Power Rangers series but also to revive Masked Rider. Saban declined, however he said that if he is able to create his own successful Ranger series funded partially by Saban and INTV Productions, he will allow him to produce later ranger series. Rescue Force was a sleeper hit and was a more serious and more loyal version of the series. Getting more viewership then Power Rangers Dino Super Charge, and Saban held up his end of the bargain. However, Walker made a deal with Saban that he can create four more shows funded by Toei and INTV productions.